Up To No Good
by Slayzer
Summary: Snow, Fang and Vanille can't believe their ears when they eavesdrop on Hope and Light. They noticed Hope and Light had been sneaking off together for a while now but surely it's not what it sounds like or are Hope and Light really up to no good?


Final Fantasy XIII is owned by Square Enix and I make no money off this use of their characters.

Thinking about how I write I feel that there are some story I've posted that should have remained unposted. I get an idea pound it out and post it online. Then maybe like a seed it takes root in my mind and grows. "The Many Dangers of Summer" and "Unnatural Progression." both grow out of a single unformed ideas.

Now I'm thinking of doing more complete one shoot ideas and this is another one of my poor attempts at humor.

Up To No Good.

By Slazyer

Snow came back to the makeshift camp they had set up after the crash landing on Pulse. Several logs of wood were bundled under his arms. No one was around but he didn't think he was the first one back. Snow saw the food that Vanille had gathered and the wild game Fang had killed, so the girls must be back but they weren't around. After a little searching Snow found them some ways away form camp.

Snow saw both Fang and Vanille crouched down low next to a rock and near the steam that ran by the camp. He walked causally over to them to see what the big deal was.

"Hey, what's...?" before Snow could finish asking his question Fang pulled him down next to her and Vanille, a hand covering his mouth.

Snow struggled for a moment to try and break free of Fang's hold on him. It was then that he heard something from over by the stream.

"What was that?" Hope's asked his voice a little higher with a bit of tension in it.

"Don't worry it's nothing. Just keep working." Lightning said to Hope.

From their hiding place Snow, Vanille and Fang couldn't see Hope or Lightning but they could hear every word the two spoke. Vanille shushed Snow as quietly as she could and went back to listening to pair by the stream. Snow was now getting curious about what was going on. He and the others had noticed that Lightning and Hope would disappear together some nights and come back much later. 'What are Hope and Sis up to?'

The sound of Lightning moaning snapped thought the air.

"Do you like that Light?" Hope asked.

"Yes, that is right there!" Lightning's reply breathlessly.

Snow's eyes almost popped out of his skull and his jaw became unhinged. He looked at Fang and Vanille who gave him the same look of 'I know right?' as they eavesdropped. Snow shock his head, no it couldn't be. There was no way that was Lightning and Hope doing what it was that it sounded like they were doing.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Lightning cried out as if losing herself in a moment. "That's it Hope! Harder work that spot even harder! Goddess you make me so good! It's so much better then when I just use to do it to myself."

Hope chuckled as if amused by Lightning's reactions. "You really do like it rough don't you?"

Fang, Vanille and Snow were beside themselves. They couldn't see it but it was clear by the sounds that Hope and Lightning were being, closer then they should. Snow always knew that there was a volcano burning deep down somewhere in Lightning, no one could be that cold without building up some major repressed passions. Now here Snow was within ear shot as Lightning vented those passions of her's with Hope of all people.

Lightning gasp for air and started to panting heavily. "I can't believe say you've never done this before? You just must be a natural Hope."

"I would always see my Dad doing this with my Mom. I guess I picked it up from watching them all time."

At that point Vanille's nose started to bleed and Fang was blushing to her earlobes. Snow couldn't take it anymore. Snow swore to Nora and Bartholomew that he'd looked after their son and how could he just stand by and let Lightning do that to Hope.

Snow quickly rose to his feet and steeled himself to the confrontation that was sure to follow. Fang and Vanille tried to pull him back but this time they couldn't hold the big man down. He marched a over around the rocks to face Lightning and Hope with both Fang and Vanille hanging off him.

"STOP!" Snow yelled as he came upon Hope and Lightning all the while dragging Fang and Vanille with him.

Despite the sounds that Lightning and Hope were making the only part of their bodies what were bare was their feet. Lightning sat near the stream of slow flowing water with her bare feet cradled in Hope's hands. Hope scooped up a hand full of water and poured the cool water on Lightning's feet. She purred happily as the younger boy then started to rub her sore feet his magic fingers.

Hope was only giving Lightning a foot massage.

If Fang, Snow and Vanille didn't feel like fools then the moment Lightning turned around to see them surely made them feel like idiots. The relaxed look on Lightning's face was quickly replaced by a flash of anger. "What are you three doing here?"

Snow who was still frozen as if about to start a tirade couldn't say a word. Vanille likewise was to busy trying to stop the blood flow from her noise to answer. So it came to Fang to brazen it out for the group of voyeurs.

"Well we heard you and Hope making such a racket that we thought that you two were..." Fang trailed off unable to finish the though.

Lightning's darkened eyes glared at Fang. "What did you think? I'd like to hear what wild little fantasy rattled round in those thick skulls of yours!"

Snow manged to shake himself out of his shock. "Well can you blame us when we hear you and Hope making that kind of noise. It's even more suspicious when you both run off somewhere every night. Why even hide like this if it's just to get a foot rub."

Lightning blushed. "So I like to be pampered a little is that so wrong? My boots make my feet hurt and Hope asked if their was anything he could do to help. Turns out that he is a natural masseur."

Hope was slightly confused by this. "Why? What did they think we were doing that was so bad?" the sweet naivety of the boy was only making this harder for everyone. The awkward silence made it clicked with Hope about what they thought he and Lightning had been up to.

Hope blushed bright red. "Wait you all thought me and Light were doing something dirty! What is wrong with you people? Not that this is any of your business but I like young girls not old women."

Lightning turned her heated glare on Hope. "Old women!"

Hope almost jumped back when Lightning turned her anger on him. "No Light, your not old but compared to a kid like me you might as well be forty. I'm just not attracted to a woman for your advanced age."

Lightning took a deep breath and told herself that Hope didn't mean what he was saying even if it was rude. Still that didn't mean she was going to let him get away with it. "Great, I can feel all my hypertension coming back. Hope your going to have to start over." She then put her feet back in Hope's lap as he started her foot massaged from the very beginning.

Hope didn't say a word but felt foolish for having offended Lightning. He did glare darkly at Snow, Vanille and Fang all of whom he blamed for putting Lightning back in a bad mood.

Snow, Fang and Vanille then quickly excused themselves as they did enough harm.

The short walk back to camp felt like it took miles. Sazh was back by then and had started to make a fire. He looked up from his work at the three drained l'Cie. "What happened to you three?"

"Don't ask. Ever." Fang said and went to lay down.

Sazh just shrugged. "Okay then but do any of you know were Hope and Lightning are."

"NO!" came the instantaneous and emphatic reply.

Sazh laughed to himself. He didn't know what was going on and he didn't want to know.

-The End-

Just a little one shot for you all and my attempt at humor.

There was this one idea I had for a few years were the guys just shoot down the all the girls as being unattractive to them.

Sazh "Your all way to young for me."

Snow "What would I need any of your for? I'm married."

Hope "I don't like older girls or grown women."

I've decided that I like really do like writing Fan Fiction and can't give it up now. However sometimes it's harder to work on big ideas and you end up looking a black page for twenty minutes. So for the sake to staying in practice I just banged out this little thing.

Just start and finish a small thought and let it be.

Now this is how I wanted it to end with a humorous misunderstanding. This is funny to me, not laugh out loud funny but more like a small smirk. Humor being harder then drama I don't know if any of you were entertained.

So for those of you wanting a little more Light/Hope in your life.

-Extra Special Hope/Lightning Bonus Ending-

Lightning sighed as those three nuisances finally left her and Hope alone. "I don't think they'll be bothering us again."

Hope stopped rubbing Lightning's foot and kissed her ankle. His hot lips on her ticklish skin sent a shiver up Lightning's body. Hope's hands ran over her body chasing that shiver up her legs and thighs. He didn't stop until he was laying on top of Lightning and had his arms around her sexy body.

The layers of clothing between them did nothing to numb the feeling of Hope's touch as Lightning left her body open to him. His mouth on her neck kissing where the blood-veins run closest to the surface and where her skin was most sensitive. Lightning's own arms wrapped around Hope's body and she pulled her young lover closer to her.

"I was afraid that they find out about us." Hope said in between kisses.

Lightning smiled coyly and gave Hope's tight cute butt as playful squeeze. "You don't want anyone to know you really like old an woman like me?"

Hope stop kissing Lightning and sat up suddenly. "You know I only said that as cover. I can't even begin to describe how beautiful you are to me and how much I love you."

Lightning smiled and stroked Hope's face with a free hand. "I know but it was still hard for me to hear you say that. I think I'll have to punish you Hope, you naughty little boy."

Hope laid down on top of Lightning and kissed her waiting lips. "Forgive me Light but if I misbehave it's only because your a bad influence on me."

Lightning and Hope would continue their make out session knowing full well that the others would stay far away and be none the wiser.

-Okay now we're done-

Review if you like or even if you hate.


End file.
